Pairing with Style
by Greakfreak
Summary: Greens pairing up reds. Classic drama. Sequel coming soon, prequel still in progress.


Butch PoV  
Ever sense we got into high school, the Powerpuffs and the Rowdyruffs have been getting along. Boomer and Bubbles are dating, big shocker there, note my sarcasm, Brick and Blossom are hopelessly in love with each other, and me and Buttercup are best friends, butI hope someday we can be much more. Anyway, this is about me and Butters getting Brick and Blossom together. I snuck into Brick's room and did something unthinjable, something I could actually DIE for. I took Brick's hat. He only didn't wake up thanks to the bottle of sleeping pills I tricked him to take. I flew to butters house and we looked though the camera waiting for Brick to wake up. When he finally did, we called his cell anonomusly. "Hello?" Brick asked really tired. "Are you missing something, Bricky?" We ha g up and sent him a picture of his hat. He called us back with caller id. "Why do you have my cap? Give it before I seriouly kill you!" "Well, you need to do some things for me," Butters wacked me. "Us. You have to be a man and ask out Blossom Utomium, and you have to let Butch be your master for the next month." Another shove from Butters. She took the phone. "You have one week to ask out Blossom. If you fail to ask jer out or she says no. Your hat gets burned. And please, do not let your idiotic brother lead." She is hot when she threatens people! I should know she usually is threatening me!  
Day one.  
Just for fun we made a small fire and put the hat over it and Butters sent it to him while I was home. His face was priceless.  
I saw him dress nicer, and because he didn't have his hat, he actually combed his hair. Even I comb my hair. To make this MUCH more interesting, I cut all the rubberbands and hair ties in the house. So this is going to be, so interesting. We flew to the girls house to walk to school. I know, stupid, but ever sense the villians calmed down, we need to keep in shape. Brick's hair was flying all in his face, it was rich! I saw Butters and flew down to her. "What did you do?" "Broke all the hairties. Tomarrow if hedoesn't ask her out, I'm taking his favorite jacket!" "You genius!" "Butch a genius? The only thing he is good at is throwing a metal ball accross a field." Boomer said. "Shot put is actually a lot harder than it looks, you have to have good posture and form. It only helps that I have super powers." I said. "Wow, two in a row, if only you could do that in class!" Brick said. I saw Blossom take her hair out and shake her head. Brick turned red. Me and Butters laughed silently. She held 3 ties in her hand. She handed him one. He thanked her. They both put there hair up. Butters took out her phone and texted someone. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I saw Bricks did as well. It said. 'AW, little Bricky borrowing hairties from his girlfriend. Did you think it was luck that all your ties were gone? Ask her out. 6 days. And watch your back.' I smiled at her and snuck behind his and jumped him. He freaked! It was awseome! "Something wrong bro?" "N-no! Just getting jumpped by my idiotic brother!" "You seemed distracted! I couldn't resist." "Well resist next time!" I got up and walked ahead to catch Butters. She high fived me. "Oh my gosh! That was rich!" We looked back to see Blossom helping Brick up. "This will be fun. Ready for the meet tonight?" "Cityville is going down! Brick and Boomer have a football game and my sisters are cheering them on." Butters said. "I'll get Mitch to tell me what happens." "You can get him to do that. He doesn't do anything I ask." "I learned from Bubbles, I could get anything if I want if I play my cards, it is just stupid sometimes." "I don't believe you." I said. "Sometimes I really hate you Butchie Boy." She pulled her pony out and shook her head. She had pretty long black hair. She touched my shoulder. "Um, Butch. I am kind of nervous in this part of town, could you hold my hand?" She said with the sweetest voice. My hand grabbed hers. She laughed. She snatched her hand back and put her hair back into it's high pony. "Wow, and I thought Boomer was gullible!" "Wow, I am impressed." "You better be." We went to our classes and at lunch we sat with our friends. Mitch and a few other guys. Butters was the only girl. She did her 'trick' on Mitch who was put under her trance. Watching it not on me, kind of makes me jealous. The other guys thought it was really funny. We looked over and the nerd sport kids sat together, of course Brick and Blossom were there. They were doing homework. I looked over and the stupid athletes were at another table. Boomer was there. Bubbles, who makes herself seem stupid sits there too. She actually isn't. I stole her reportcard once. Bs. As soon as the day ended me and Butters met up before changing for the meet. She sent another message saying, 'sorry we can't make your game, Bricky, but we have are resorces watching you. Ask her out soon. Something else may happen if you don't.' We laughed. She hit send and stuck her phone in her jean shorts. She walked into the girls room. The only good thing about this school is the track team. It is a lot of fun, but my favorite part is the girls uniforms. Short shorts and tank tops. There silky too. Butters hates hers, but she looks pretty hot in it. The guys shorts are like basketball shorts but we have tanks too. She came out in Townsville Purple, much to her displeasing. This was the only time her and her sisters didn't wear there colors. Same with us boys. We walked over to the coach who handed us a small pill. We each took one and swallowed it. The professer invented it so we can't cheat at sports. Boomer and Brick have to take it too. Blossom and Bubbles only do for compatitions. The effects only last an hour. We still are pretty invinsable and the effects can break effect early if blood on us is drawn. So we can always be ready to fight. We went to the shot put pit and began practuse throwing. We each did 3 events. I ran mile, 100 meter dash, and did shot. Butters did 55 meter Hurdles, long jump and shot. She wished me luck before going over to hurdles. As she walked away, her pony bobbed. It was hot. I paid very important attention to my Pumas to distract myself. "Jojo! Keep throwing!" Yelled my coach. The girls had one coach, the guys had another. They both are evil, and married, to each other. They never stop yelling! There Science teachers. Worst ones at that. There mean, but to some kids there the 'best teachers!' Like to Brick and Blossom. Ugh. I picked up the muddy shot and walked to the back of the painted circle. I held the shot in my right hand. I bent down and lifted my left leg and tapped it on the ground behind me twice before slidding and pushing it forward. I stuck the marker at the front of the circle and exited the back of the circle and walked out to the shot put. It had stayed right where it hit the ground. 36ft 7inches. My record is 38ft 11inches. Just then we saw the Cityville bus pull up. Usually we had 4 schools come but our other 2 which are near each other had a nasty flood last month and there still repairing the fields. They came out in there navy colored uniforms. We were the only school with our style uniforms. All the other teams were cotton shorts and short sleeve shirts. They were the Cityville Rats. It makes me laugh so hard. It is the only animal all the students know what looks like. Were the Townsville Monsters. For all the attacks we used to get. Mayor Bellum thought it would be a funny pun. The first event was the 55 meter hurdles. I went over to the fence to cheer her on. "Come on Butters! You have beatwn monsters uglier then them!" "Like you?" She called. The gun banged and she ran. She glided over hurdle after hurdle. After all 5 were passed she sprinted and crossed the finish line. She panted. I jumped the fence to congragulate her. I handed her, her water bottle. She drank half of it. I jogged off to the mile start. The mile started a few minutes later. I took the lead with a gentle jog and we went around the red turf 3 times. As we went around the 4th time, people began sprinting. I followed the lead and finished in 6 minutes, 32 seconds. Butters handed me my bottle and gave me a hug. "Nice job Butchie! New record right." I just remembered my old record was 6 minutes 47 seconds. She remembered. We both relaxed for a few minutes as the 200 meter began. I got up and helped her up so we could get a practuse shot in before they started. Most of the girls were picking there fingernails. Most shot pitters were like this. They were only put here as a filler. I went up and they stared at me. I just peered at Buttercup. She picked up the extra shot and waited for me to throw. I threw and it was 32 ft. The girls were shocked. I laughed and fouled myself and picked it up. Butters put it against her neck without cleaning the mud off and the girls were grossed out. She did the same style of throwing as me. She got 28ft. She went out the back and grabbed it. The girls small talked with themselves on how they were shocked she could throw that far. Her record was 29ft 4inches. The reff came over and got our names. "Miss Utonium, first throw." She stepped up and threw. She waited until the reff said ok. She stepped out the back and retreved her shot. 29ft 8inches. "Miss Smith, please throw." A blond went up and stood right in front of the line and threw it like a baseball. "Foul." The reff called. She stepped out. "Miss Jones." She threw it a diffrent style. The begginner style. She held it against her neck and swung her elbow out 3 times. It landed at 13ft. "Mr Jojo." I stepped up and threw. 36ft 3inches. I waited and retreved my shot. Ghe same thing repeated. Butters got 29ft this time. Her record is 30ft. I threw another 36. I seem always to get the same number. She stepped up for her 3rd throw. She took a deep breath and slid and threw it and in hit the mud at 34ft. She jumpped up in joy. She retreved her shot and ran over and hugged me. I picked her up and spun her. We were laughing. Our faces so close to touching. "Mr Jojo, your shot. I threw and got 38ft. When I turned around she was at long jump. I walked over and cheered her on. When she was done, we walked over to our bags which we brought. We sat against them. We just stared at each others Emerald eyes. She tore her eyes away. What happened? She took her phone out of her bag. "Mitch texted me. Brick flirted with the entire squad. Thats it." "He didn't follow the rules. Time for punishment." I looked at my watch. It beeped. "Perfect timing." I flew to the arena and went into the locker room and snagged his jacket and flew back. "Perfect. How this sound? 'Hey Bricky! You really need to keep track of your stuff! Ask her out!'" "Perfect." She sent it. We left the meet and hung out at her house. We were in the middle of call of duty when my phone buzzed. 'Have you seen my jacket?' I showed Butters who laughed. 'Sorry bro, saw you wearing it at school, is it at the gym?' 'No!' I was laughing so hard. I finally went home. "Be a man Brick! You like her! If you be a man your stuff will be returned." Brick mummbled. I texted BC. Butters is a lame nickname, plus she like BC. 'He is consittering asking her out.' 'Good.' I went to bed. I had a feeling tomorrow was going to be a good day. When we meet up with the girls, Brick held Blossom back. "Hey Pinkie, I really want to ask you something." "Ok." "Will you be my girlfriend?" "Yes!" She hugged him. "Mission success." BC said. "Not quite." I said. "What?" I pulled her in and kissed her. She was shocked at first, but she eased into it. I reached my hand up and yanked her pony out. Her hair flew back to behind her head. It tickled my hands. I resseded slowly. "Woah." I said. "Woah's right." BC said. We looked and our siblings had left. We flew to school and beat them and we ditched Brick's stuff and 100 hairties. I pushed her against my locker and we kissed again. We laughed.


End file.
